Everything Happens for a Reason
by limegreenskies
Summary: Reiki, Yukiko is a medical-nin who's villiage has been slaughtered. She runs to her former hometown, Konoha. She is still fresh in many of the villagers minds. Especially that of Hatake Kakashi. A box of memories is opened. Will feelings unleash? KakaXOC


Prologue;

The sun shone on Konoha, it was a beautiful day. Guards stood outside at the gates of Konoha occasionally having to take out a few people. The people within the gates went on like any day, as if there wasn't another place being burned to a stake. As if there weren't people being slaughtered in the world. Oh, what a mistake it was.

Reiki, Yukiko walked dazedly to the gates of Konoha. She had lived there in her younger years and she knew this was the only safe place. Her eyes started to loose focus, and she was beginning to give up on her journey. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die in the woods she was walking through.

Her medical-nin robe was drenched in blood, her beautiful face inked in red. Her own robe was cut in various places and her forehead protector was barely hanging onto her neck. A large gash spilling from her collarbone. A branch broke behind her and she started to panic, she started running and her black swung in her ponytail.

Hope filled her heart when she saw Konoha, which only caused her to run faster, "Hold it!" One of the guards yelled, "What is your business here." She didn't understand it though, she had been walking around losing blood, the slaughter of her village vivid in her mind. She could feel her vision becoming blurry and she quickly started murmuring information.

"Reiki, Yukiko; Medical-nin, Daimyou Kazahana." Her voice grew softer and softer, "I-I tried saving them." As soon as she finished saying this she dropped on her knees and to the ground. Something in most of the guards clicked when they heard her name.

The Reiki family had lived in Konoha more than twenty years ago. A typical family, they had a child named Yukiko. They had to leave for the Snow Country, however because the father's family. It wasn't a mere coincidence that a person, with the exact same name, from the exact same place would show up. Even though she was five when she lived there, she was quite friendly with everyone.

"Bring her to the hospital," the Third Hokage murmured. The group nodded. Yukiko was fresh in the Hokage's mind, the Reiki so much potential as Medical-nin. And while they were all medical-nin he just couldn't help but think that maybe living in the Snow country would kill them. And it did.

_"Yukiko!" Reiki Ishiko, Yukiko's mother screamed, "Hurry Yukiko, the ninja are hurt!" Yukiko nodded and brought her medical supplies. The whole village was under chaos, villagers were running around trying to hold on to their own children, while ninja tried to protect them. A long haired male suddenly appeared in front of her smirking. Yukiko stared him down before whimpering. _

_In the devil's hand her father was held. He was barely alive, barely holding onto life. Ishiko started screaming with the man, which proved to be stupid because he threw a kunai right at her forehead. Ishiko fell backwards with her eyes open. Yukiko's hands flew over her mouth as he stared moving towards her. She grabbed her own kunai from her pouch, "I may be a medical-nin, but I am able to fight." She snapped, the man let go of her father and smirked. He felt the adrenaline running through his veins._

_"And when I beat you, my sweet. You will make an amazing prize." The battle began and Yukiko had the upper hand. She was just about to finish him off when someone grabbed her hand._

_"Yukiko, stop this." Her father hoarsely commanded, "We didn't raise you to be like this." Almost immediately, her arms dropped to the side. She nodded carefully while the man she was battling fled. Yukiko kneeled down beside her father and tried to heal him, "Get out of here, Kiko," her father told her lovingly. She found her hands holding onto his has tears fell from her eyes, "Konoha..."_

_"I can't leave you father!" She screamed, crying even harder. Her father smiled at her before closing his eyes. Yukiko felt his hands release from her grasp and she wept, her heart breaking._

_"Foolish girl, you should have left!" A man taunted just as he proceeded to cut her throat. She moved fast enough to evade it, but she was left with a huge gash running against her collar bone. He didn't stay to see that she was killed, she would have died anyway. The group of men left, leaving the village fresh white snow red, and the homes burning to the ground. She picked herself up from the ground and ran to the place her father had said gently before dying. Konoha._

Yukiko shot of from the bed she had been laying on for a week now. The loss of blood had caused her to go into a coma. She looked around her surroundings in panic, scared of what was happening. She didn't remember a thing after he parents had died. Where was she? Yukiko could feel a panic attack coming, her breathing became shallow. The monitor beside her started to beep excessively and a hoard of medical-nin ran into the room, "Where am I?" Yukiko asked.

"Konoha," The Medical-nin murmured, "are you okay?" He spoke slowly, as if she was suffering from head trauma. Or maybe she was deaf.

"And my parents, are they- are they okay?" She questioned, she was almost in denial of the death of her family or rather, the whole village, "I need to get back to Daimyou Kazahana. I need to save them." At that moment, the Hokage walked into the room.

"Yukiko, they're not here." He told her softly, "They're dead."


End file.
